Rei Mii
Rei Mii is a fictional character in Zoids: Genesis. She is one of the major protagonists. Overview Rei Mii is Ra Kan's orphaned niece. Her mother Mii Ren died at an early age, but her father Rei In survived long enough for him to witness Mii learning to pilot a Lanstag. He was killed in battle some time later, and left her with his Zoid, asking her to take his place in Ra Kan's force. Fleeing Digald, Ra Kan had intended to leave his country alone, but Mii followed him anyway. Eventually, this took them to Mirodo Village, where the series would begin. She would travel with Ruuji and Ra Kan for basically the rest of the series, eventually taking her place as the princess of Zuuri, the city that was built to replace their fallen country. She would be assigned to a defensive role in Ra Kan's anti-Digald army, but would be present in the final battle. Here, her Lanstag would be destroyed by Jiin's Bio Tyranno, though she would survive. As a side note, it is believed by many characters in the show that she can only cook barbecue, which she claims is her specialty. She does, however, cook a different dish (a soup), albeit only for Ruuji, and only once throughout the series. Personality Rei Mii is a pragmatic, energetic, and occasionally cynical person. She is quite brash and quick to anger, often picking fights (which she has little trouble winning, being able to match even the likes of Zairin in hand-to-hand combat) with people who disagree with her. While she puts on a strong front, she is actually quite emotional at times, especially when the subject is Ra Kan. Ability as a Zoid Pilot Mii is a capable Zoid pilot. Her main Zoid of choice is a Lanstag and later on in the series, the Lanstag Break. The Lanstag was the one that her father had before his death. As such, she values the Zoid deeply. She would, however, often be overwhelmed by Digald's forces, as her Zoid lacked the ability to defeat Bio Raptors en mass, and many of Digald's commanders could simply evade her Zoid's lance, which, unlike the range of attack present on everyone elses' Zoid, was highly inflexible. Relationships Screen shot 2012-03-10 at 5.24.14 PM.png|Rei Mii usual outfit Chara02.gif|Rei Mii's appearance in the official anime website Like every other Zoid character, Mii has her own unique relationships. Ruuji: The two had a rocky start, but became close over the series. She is often seen taunting Ruuji for being inexperienced in Zoid combat. And while Mii does have some feelings for Ruuji, and is willing to state them to herself, she is never seen acting on them. Ra-Kan: Mii has a huge amount of respect for her uncle, lord, and foster parent. She cares for him deeply, and is quite upset by the favoritism that he shows toward Ruuji in the latter part of the series. When he goes missing just before the final battle, the simple thought of losing him caused her no end of anguish, and her relief when he survived was immeasurable. Da Jin: Ra Kan's chief retainer, Da Jin is like family to her, and she is greatly pleased by the prospect of reuniting with him when she arrives in Zuuri. Gin: Mii quickly develops a strong bond with the former Digald boy, who is amnesic, and extremely fearful of being left alone. She often visits him when he was in captivity in Zuuri, and helps him escape some time later. When he overhears Felme referring to him as a toy, it is Mii who reassures him that she is his friend, and helps assimilate him into the anti-Digald/Jiin movement. Kotona Elegance : Those two seems to bond like sisters, and normal girls; they hug, they talk about boys when alone. Merchandise *Rei Mii was released as an SRDX figurine. It featured her usual attire. *She was also released as twice as Gashapon, which featured her in her swimsuit. *The Lanstag Break kit released in January 2006 included a figurine (and limited edition CD). *A Nendo-roid version of her was also produced in February 2008, which was designed in a similar style to her ending-theme appearances, and sported several parts (including a Lanstag) to help replicate the dances she did in the anime. Trivia *Rei Mii and Kotona's Voice actors sung the final two ending themes to the Genesis anime. In Super Robot Wars K, both she and Kotona had the second ending theme as their battle music, while everyone else had the opening theme (by default). Category:Females Category:Genesis characters